


I Want The World To Know

by Bigchungus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, New Year's Eve, a tiny reference of underage drinking (just a sip), why do I like writing coming out stories so much????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigchungus/pseuds/Bigchungus
Summary: Ike decides he wants to finally visit the New Year’s Eve festival with the Greil Mercenaries, and takes Soren along with him. Ike also wants to come out to his Father and tell him of his and Soren’s relationship.





	I Want The World To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I started writing this before the New Years and have been picking away at it, and it’s finally finished! I have no idea why it took so long. Anyways, leave a kudos so I can get that epic victory royale!

Ike had a headache, and he didn't think it was from the watered-down wine his Father had let him drink. He looked down at the wooden cup in his hand with a grimace and swirled it around a little. It was still pretty full, so surely he wasn't drunk already, even if it was his first experience with alcohol.

No, his discomfort probably came from the situation he was in.

This year Ike had gone along with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries to the festivities that took place in the nearby village to celebrate the New Year. Ike wanted to see what it was like, and was optimistic when he heard the beautiful, warm bluegrass music being played on a modest wooden stage in the center of the village. He thought the setting looked a bit ethereal, with the colorful lights strung up on closed shops and along edges of tables. But after being there for a few hours and seeing that there was nothing but drinking and yelling and singing and being slapped on the back a little too hard by well-meaning villagers and being hit on by women who rivaled his Father in age- he found himself being more scared and overwhelmed than anything. He couldn't help feeling like a child, which was frustrating.

He felt especially bad for Soren, who he’d dragged along with him. They both usually spent New Years with Mist and Rolf, the latter two not being old enough to join the party. Ike would usually participate in the card games his younger sister and Rolf would initiate, with Soren watching and occasionally leaning into Ike’s ear to give advice, much to the pups’ annoyance. After a while one of the older two would come up with some excuse to go outside, emphasizing that they'd just be doing boring stuff and that Mist and Rolf should play a game or two while they were gone.

This, of course, was a lie, as Ike and Soren took advantage of the fact that a lot less people were around. (Namely Greil, who Ike had no idea what the man thought when it came to men like him and Soren.) Instead, they took advantage of their privacy, sneaking off to make out. The two had even started their relationship on one of these New Years, as what started out as an innocent escape from the younger youngsters turned into an opportunity for a sloppy confession of feelings made by Ike on the hill by the fort, which immediately turned into an even sloppier exchange of kisses between them. But now, within view of family and strangers, they were hesitant to indulge in each other to say the least.

“Soren, I don't feel so good.” Ike grumbled, his head resting on a palm. Soren shifted slightly on their bench to face Ike, setting the water he'd been sipping down on the table top. The two sat at a dark area with 4 small picnic tables, strewn with food left forgotten by festival goers.

“I warned you not to drink too much alcohol, did I not?” His face was stern but not unkind, almost like a parent scolding their child, his tone of voice matching.

“Mmmng… I don't think it's that,” Ike said, feeling the need to sound as convincing as possible, even if he spoke what he knew to be the truth. “I just think it's the festivities that are getting to me. You were right- we should've just stayed behind at the fort.” He let out a quiet sigh and gently rubbed a temple. “I won't even get to kiss you when the New Year hits,” Ike added in a whisper.

Soren smiled. It was small and sweet, and to Ike it meant a lot. “I do not blame you for wanting to see the festival, Ike. And I'm sure we can arrange something when we get back to the fort.” He gave him a knowing look after that statement, one that made Ike blush and scratch at the nape of his neck. With his head a little more clear, Ike reached out and took Soren’s hand under the table, staying like that for a while.

They watched their family mingling with the villagers, especially Gatrie and Shinon, who at this point had likely drunken more in a few hours than they had the whole month. The young couple giggled amongst themselves watching the other two try to keep each other on their feet, all the while attempting to get the attention of passing women. “Do you think they'll be able to get back home?” Ike asked, taking a sip from Soren’s cup of water; a privilege known only to him.  
“They're certainly not going home with any of these women,” Soren joked, making Ike do a spit-take. 

Ike continued to people-watch with Soren, enjoying each other's company in the darkness. Ike’s eyes, however, kept drifting back to his Father. Greil was a giant of a man, mighty and stern during most hours of the day. He was not easy to lose track of, as he towered over the villagers. Ike watched him as the man talked and drank, mostly with men and women who admired him in one way or another, wishing to hear his stories. It would only be about an hour until Ike would join his father and the rest of the group to watch the hands on the clock tower strike midnight.

Soren noticed who Ike was staring at and gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “What plagues your mind, Ike?” 

Ike didn't respond for a moment, the gears turning. It was a conversation that reared it’s head every once in a while, and while Ike wasn’t exactly a fan of rehashing it, for some reason unknown to him it had been gnawing at his thoughts especially hard that night. His eyebrows furrowed a tad more than usual. “I… want my Father to know about us.” Soren didn't say anything. He continued, “I- I want everyone to know about us. I don't know why we can't just come out and say that we love each other.” He waited as Soren closed his eyes, then slowly reopened them. “Ike, you know we can't do that. We don't know how your Father would react- the risk is too great,” he said dejectedly. 

Ike didn't have an answer to that. Ike knew that however his Father would act upon hearing his son was in a relationship with another man, he would not leave the boy who held his heart. But he also did not wish to pressure him into doing something that he did not want to do, especially something, as Soren had put it in a similar conversation they had had some months ago, “...so personal and important as exposing their relationship.” He did not know exactly what Soren was so afraid of, but Ike chose not to needle him further, at least not tonight. With all the conflicting thoughts and emotions in his head, Ike tried his best to give Soren an understanding smile, but they both knew in the back of their minds that it was forced. 

They returned their focus to the partying without another word, both lost in their own worlds. Soren felt an ache in his heart. Of course he wanted Ike to be happy, and he wanted the world to know that they were linked. But he was so scared. A million what-ifs raced through his mind, his heart beating in tandem. He was so scared of losing Ike. Losing the only person who brought him joy and made his world bright and colorful. Losing the boy who saved him and became his one friend. The boy who shook like a leaf while telling him that he thought he was cute and smart and funny on that hill by the fort. Soren found himself staring down into his cup of water a bit too intensely. His sharp eyebrows became raised at the outer ends. Ike wasn’t too scared. 

Soren stopped. Several years ago on that fateful New Years Eve Ike had come out and said something that he was terrified would go sour. Soren knew the boy had been fretting over it. Ike’s eyes had been shifting over to him and back for hours before they finally left Mist and Rolf behind, his hands wringing. If Soren hadn’t known better he would’ve thought his friend had sinister intentions. Ike had shook at the thought of being rejected and losing his best friend and potential love of his life. But he'd done it, and something beautiful had come from him overcoming his fear.

Soren looked across the square at the clock tower and back at Ike. He was still looking at his Father. Midnight was nearing only 15 minutes away. Surely Commander Greil wouldn’t murder them both in front of everyone, would he? Soren made a decision. Wordlessly, he stood up from the bench, holding a hand out to Ike. Ike took it, and the two took a brief moment to adjust their clothing. He was surprised to find that when he was done and had focused his attention back to Soren that the other had put out his hand again.

“...Soren?”

Soren gave Ike a smile, which threatened to break into a grin when Ike’s blue eyes grew soft and lit up in wonder and appreciation, and the dimple on his right cheek became prominent. Ike involuntarily puffed out his chest in excitement and anticipation as he laced his calloused, clumsy fingers with Soren’s soft, long one’s. 

The two practically strode through the crowd, a facade to cover up the hammering in their chests. They encountered some looks on their way, but thankfully none portrayed downright animosity. 

“What’s with the sudden change of heart? You didn’t drink any of my wine, did you?” Ike whispered to Soren out of the side of his mouth, bending his rigid body at an awkward angle so Soren and only Soren could hear him.

“No, I just- I think it’s time. You’ve done so much for me, I figured I might as well do this for you. And for us.” Soren whispered back. Ike gave him a radiant smile.

Ike saw his Father, this time standing with the majority of the Greil Mercenaries (Shinon and Gatrie were absent) so they may view the clock. He gave Soren’s hand a squeeze, and they gave each other a quick look, portraying more terror than they perhaps meant to. Nevertheless, the couple continued to make their way towards their family. 

“Happy New Year’s Eve, Father!” Ike said as they neared the group, hoping to get Greil’s attention. He succeeded, both waiting with baited breath as they watched his Father turn to them.

“Same to you, Ike.” Greil replied with that familiar voice; deep, gravelly, and confident. It took a moment for his eyes to zero in on the boys’ connected hands, and when he glanced back up at their red, anxious faces he got the point they were trying to get across. By this point the rest of the mercenaries had gotten it to. Everyone watched with anticipation, wondering what would happen next. Soren’s soul was getting ready to astral project.

Greil strode forward, coming to a stop in front of his child and tactician, his hands nonchalantly on his hips. Their shivers came to an abrupt stop when Greil gave his son a pat on the shoulder, then held his large, gloved hand out for Soren to shake. Soren tried his best not to get his hopes up, lest this be a ruse. He tried his luck and returned the handshake with trembling fingers. 

“I trust you will take good care of my son, Soren?” Greil said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Y-yes, Commander.”

“Alright then, I give you my blessing.” And with that, Greil turned back around and rejoined his mercenaries, who were all about as taken aback as Ike and Soren. 

Soren felt Ike’s eyes on him,and he turned to look at him, digits still laced together. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, eyebrows raised high on his features in disbelief. Ike could not help himself either. He placed his free hand on his chest and looked down at the floor with wide eyes. Neither were expecting such a short, positive reaction. Elated, Ike took the hand holding Soren’s and instead wrapped it around his boyfriend’s slim waist, pulling him close. They pressed the tips of their noses together,a familiar gesture, but new at the same time now that it was being done in full view of others.

“10! 9! 8!”, excited buzzing filled the air. Only a few seconds until the New Year was upon them. Ike and Soren stood amongst the crowd along with the Greil Mercenaries. Ike glanced at his Father, and the man, who had been looking up at the clock tower drink in hand, caught his gaze. They exchanged a look, and Greil gave him a soft smile and a slight nod, raising his cup slightly- a congratulatory gesture. The exchange lasted only a brief moment, before their attention was absorbed by the loud chime of the clock, which echoed through the crowd. 

The noise was replaced with cheers and yells as the festival goers celebrated a new start. They all knew in the back of their minds that probably nothing much would change after that day, but for the moment not a soul minded, instead opting for relishing in the temporary optimism that the New Year allowed. Food, drink (and some drugs on the downlow between select folks) were exchanged, and prayers were made for the Goddess, asking her for a bountiful year. Ike and Soren knew that no matter how momentous the night had been, the days would not yield. They would have to resume their duties as soon as the sun rose the next day. Ike would continue training and presumably answering Mist’s countless questions about him and Soren and homosexuality in general, while Soren would be occupied with keeping the books and coming up with strategies. Hell, Soren had to leave to study in Begnion in a few weeks. They’d have to face Shinon’s slur-filled rants against them, which undoubtedly would intensify with Soren gone, his quick wit and tongue with him. At least Ike had others to support him. And a strong punching arm.

But for now, in each other’s arms, lips locked, they simply did not care. Their worries melted away, the only reminder of a world outside the two of them being the colorful fireworks blasting away overhead. Maybe, just for tonight, they could be what they were- two teenagers in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my Twitter! https://mobile.twitter.com/carbatteryacid
> 
> (Or just type “carbatteryacid” in the search bar lmao)


End file.
